starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Дройдека
|era=*Становление Империи * Восстание * Новая Республика |affiliation= * Торговая федерация * Конфедерация независимых систем * Галактическая Империя * Администрация корпоративного сектора * Владения сепаратистов * Империя Вагаари }} thumb|left Дройдека ( ), также известная как дроид-разрушитель или дроид-колесо, — тип боевого дроида Торговой федерации и Конфедерации независимых систем. Во время Войн клонов он заслужили репутацию самого опасного дроида. Дроиды-командиры, включая генерала Гривуса, ценили дройдек за универсальность и огневую мощь, а также за тот страх, который они внушали даже самым сильным джедаям. Дройдеки участвовали во многих сражениях Войн клонов, включая Битву при Муунилинсте, обычно в составе небольших отрядов, а также выполняли функции охранников в различных сооружениях сепаратистов. После Войн клонов оставшиеся дройдеки попали в руки различных группировок, в том числе к контрабандистам и преступникам. Описание thumb Исходную конструкцию создали коликоиды — насекомоподобные существа с Коллы IV, которых не устраивали возможности базовой модели боевого дроида B1 компании «Бактоидские боевые автоматы». Производство новой модели, в основном, также велось на Колле IV. Торговая федерация предложила за дроидов редкое мясо, что помогло получить у плотоядных коликоидов значительную скидку. До поражения Федерации в Битве за Набу все боевые дроиды работали под управлением центрального компьютера, но после битвы эта тактика стала непопулярной. Дройдеки, как и боевые супердроиды B2 стали действовать независимо. Дройдеки на Колле IV к центральному компьютеру не подключались, что делало их более дорогостоящими, но также независимыми и более опасными. Дройдеки превосходили в боеспособности многочисленные боевые дроиды B1 по нескольким характеристикам. Они могли складываться в конфигурацию, напоминающую колесо, и за счет этого быстро перемещаться. Оказавшись перед лицом опасности, дроиды раскрывались в трехногую конструкцию, оборудованную двумя спаренными бластерами и, как правило, генератором энергетического щита. Этот щит мог отражать или поглощать любые виды энергетических зарядов вплоть до выстрелов из легких пушек, а также противодействовать атакам световых мечей и холодного оружия. Кроме того, эффективность дройдек обеспечивалась расширенным диапазоном видеосенсоров, на которые не действовали уловки со светом. Иногда для доставки дройдек в зону боевых действия использовался транспортер дройдек. История До Войн клонов left|150px До Битвы за Набу Торговая федерация использовала дройдек во время попытки захватить Аларис Прайм, изгнав вуки, пытавшихся колонизировать планету. В конфликт вмешались джедаи и сорвали планы Торговой федерации. Во время вторжения на Набу Торговая федерация использовала множество дройдек, которые отлично проявили себя в боях с войсками планеты. Всего две дройдеки заставили сбежать джедаев — Куай-Гона Джинна и Оби-Вана Кеноби — с флагмана флота Федерации, «Саак’ака». В Битве зелёных равнин дройдеки расправлялись с воинами-гунганами и уничтожили генератор энергетического щита, укрепленный на фамбе. Однако уничтожение корабля управления Энакином Скайуокером привело к их полному отключению. После конфликта несколько дройдек были переданы Республике в качестве репарации. Они использовались для охраны «Дальнего перелёта», откуда могли попасть к ваагари. Войны клонов Когда Торговая федерация вступила в Конфедерацию независимых систем, началось массовое производство дроидек на фабриках сепаратистов. Они стали привычными дроидами в армии Конфедерации. Их использовали в Битве за Джеонозис, но большая часть находилась в отключенном состоянии на борту корабля-ядра и в сражении не участвовала, однако на арене их было множество. За годы войны дройдеки доказали свою эффективность в боях против солдат-клонов и рыцарей-джедаев, оставив шрамы даже Оби-Вану Кеноби и создав трудности элитным thumb|250pxотрядам, вроде «Дельты», как в сражении на борту «Просекьютора». Иногда их использовали в качестве телохранителей для высокопоставленных сепаратистов, например, у Сэна Хилла. Но в этом качестве им нашелся конкурент— JK-13, который, однако, не пошел в массовое производство, как того боялись джедаи. Одно присутствие дройдек могло заставить джедаев или других врагов отступить или сдаться. Во время Первой битвы за Кейто-Неймодию в конце войны сдерживали отряд под командованием Энакина Скайуокера и Оби-Вана Кеноби, и только удар артиллерии смог решить проблему. Необычно высокая концентрация дройдек наблюдалась во время нападения на Корусант, во время которой против них сражался Йода. В той же битве дройдеки входили в отряд, взявший в плен Энакина Скайуокера и Оби-Вана Кеноби на борту «Незримой длани», хотя джедаи смогли воспользоваться слабостью их щитов во время сражения на мостике. В конце Войн клонов дройдеки были деактивированы после того, как Дарт Вейдер расправился с Советом сепаратистов по приказу Императора Палпатина. После Войн клонов Оставшиеся дройдеки были приобретены Корпоративным сектором и другими организациями, включая Галактическую Империю. Ко времени войны с юужань-вонгами некоторые войска безопасности систем всё ещё использовали дройдек. Их также можно было встретить в развивающихся колониях Дикого Пространства, где дройдеки по ночам охраняли молодые поселения от местных хищников. Некоторые попали в руки контрабандистов и преступников и, по крайней мере, одна штука досталась вагаари. В первые годы Галактической Империи многие дройдеки сражались за Гизора Деллсо в Битве за Мустафар. Они были уничтожены во время бомбардировки планеты Империей. Благодаря мощным бластерам и защитному полю дройдеки, особенно в группах, являлись опасными противниками для джедаев. За несколько лет до вторжения юужань-вонгов Люк Скайуокер и Мара Джейд обнаружили дройдек среди остатков Дальнего перелета. Даже несмотря на прошедшие десятилетия и сниженные боевые возможности джедаям понадобилось приложить значительные усилия, чтобы справиться с угрозой. У встреченной модели имелись интересные особенности: бластеры могли стрелять, даже если дройдека находилась в сложенном состоянии. Недостатки конструкции left|thumb|180px|[[Дройдека модели II в составе войск Тайбера Занна во время Галактической гражданской войны.]] Несмотря на грозное оснащение, дройдека имела существенный недостаток: её щит был рассчитан на работу в вертикальной развернутой позиции. Если дроид падал на бок или врезался в стену, защита не могла отличить препятствия от ударов световых мечей или бластерных выстрелов. Из-за этого генератор продолжал питать энергией щит и перегорал, что произошло, например, во время операции на «Незримой длани». Перегоревший генератор оставлял дройдеку без защиты. Также щит не включался в конфигурации колеса, делая дройдеку уязвимой при перемещениях с места на место. У дройдек возникали сложности при перемещении вниз по наклонным поверхностям и вверх по лестницам. Чтобы взобраться по ступенькам, дройдека откатывалась назад и набирала дополнительную скорость. Можно было подниматься по ступенькам в вертикальном положении, но это вызывало значительные трудности с координацией трех ног. Кроме того, бластеры дройдеки имели ограничение по минимальному расстоянию. Если цель оказывалась слишком близко, дроид промахивался из-за большого расстояния между манипуляторами с оружием. Серии и модели дройдек Известно три серии дройдек. Внешне они сходны и имеют только внутренние различия. Первая серия, дройдека серии P, использовалась при вторжении на Набу в 32 ДБЯ. Серия W принимала участие в Битве на Джеонозисе в 22 ДБЯ. Более поздняя, серия Q, использовалась на борту «Незримой длани» в 19 ДБЯ. Известно три модели дройдек. Первой была дройдека с захватами, использовавшаяся во время вторжения на Набу. В её арсенале имелись электронные захваты. Она использовалась в ближнем бою и не имела бластеров. Также, по-видимому, у неё была более слабая защита. Дройдека серии W был моделью-преемник дройдеки серии P. Бластеры этого дроида были увеличены, и это означало, что они требуют больше энергии, чтобы работать. В связи с этим, в серии W генератор щита использовался очень редко. Дроиды использовались в битве на Джеонозисе. Позже их сменили в Войнах клонов дройдеки серии Q. Вторая модель, дройдека модели II, участвовала в сражениях Галактической гражданской войны. У этой модели было четыре мощные ноги и ионная пушка. По размеру она превосходила дройдеки сепаратистов. Поскольку чертежи этой дройдеки были обнаружены на старом дроидном заводе сепаратистов на Хайпори, возможно, это был незавершенный проект КНС. Моделью недолго пользовался Картель Хаттов, а затем весьма широко? — Консорциум Занна. Третья модель дройдеки, дроид-связист K3-I, также встречалась во время Галактической гражданской войны. Её использовали на станции «Гамма» возле Орд-Мантелла. Эта модель не имела щита и была слабее обычной дройдеки. За кулисами Согласно комментариям на DVD «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза», звук бластеров дройдеки такой же, как у AT-AT. Тот же звук использовался в игре по Episode I и играх «Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles». Весьма странно, но дройдеки не использовали щиты в «Атаке клонов». Следует отметить, что в Star Wars: Clone Wars дройдеки показаны более слабыми противниками, чем в фильмах. Однако это может быть стилистическим преувеличением мультипликационного фильма. Примечания и сноски Появления * Marked * Single Cell * [[Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (novel)|''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace novel]]'' thumb * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel * Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles * Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds * Star Wars: Battlefront * Star Wars: Obi-Wan * Star Wars Republic: Twilight * Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing * Outbound Flight * Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games * Starfighter: Crossbones * Jedi Quest: The False Peace * Star Wars Republic: Honor and Duty * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic * Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns * Star Wars Republic 50: The Battle of Kamino * Star Wars: Republic Commando * The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff * Jedi: Mace Windu * Clone Wars Chapter 9 * Hero of Cartao * The Cestus Deception * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Honor Bound * Star Wars: General Grievous * Secrets of the Jedi * Boba Fett: A New Threat * Bailed Out * Reversal of Fortune * Brothers in Arms * Labyrinth of Evil * Clone Wars Chapter 23 * LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic * Star Wars Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1 * Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader * Evasive Action: Prey * The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web * The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon * Payback * Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * Survivor's Quest }} Источники * Episode I Insider's Guide * Episode I: The Visual Dictionary * Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * * Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary * The New Essential Chronology * Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike * The New Essential Guide to Droids * Категория:Боевые дроиды Категория:Продукция Colicoid Creation Nest Категория:Дройдеки